I Will Save You!
by Raptorxd
Summary: A rewrite of Manga Chapter 280. Harima decides to stop Eri from making the worst mistake of her life.


**Harima stood in front of her door. He had woken up that day thinking it would be a normal day. Tenma was gone, but he didn't need her to live. He could go on, thanks to Sawachika. He would continue on, be a mangaka, and live his life. He had gotten out his guitar, and begun to play, only to be told that Eri was leaving school. Surprised, he had tried to text her, but she hadn't answered. So, he had done the only logical thing, even if he didn't understand why he cared so much, and got on his bike. When he got to her house, however, he ran into Max, who explained that Eri was going off to marry Max's boss Shawn, who only wanted her to prove to Max who was in charge. Harima didn't know why he had gotten so mad then, but he had been furious, even telling Max to go kill himself. Now, standing in front of her door, he had no idea what he would say. Nor why he even needed to see her. The feeling of love he had for Tenma hadn't faded, at least he thought they were for Tenma. After all, he had loved Tenma a long time… right? Those feelings had to be for her. With those thoughts in mind, he knocked. Masaru answered, and Harima shrugged.**

"**I heard Rich Girl… I mean Miss Sawachika was leaving school. I just thought I should say goodbye." He said. Masaru nodded, and opened the door. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hearing the door open, Eri walked out of the room where she had been partying with Mikoto and Akira, to see who it was. When she saw Harima, her heart stopped for a moment.**

"**What are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**Rich Girl… I need to tell you something." Harima said, looking up at her.**

_**He looks so serious… is he going to…?**_

"**What is it?" She asked. Harima's heart began to beat faster. What would he say? Unbeknownst to either of them, Mikoto and Akira were peeking from the doorframe, with Tenma on speakerphone, listening.**

"**So are you going or not? It's your life so go ahead and decide what you want to do with it!" Harima exclaimed. **

_**Stupid! Try again!**_

"**That is… I heard some things from Max. You're not a kid anymore right? Why don't you get a job so that you'll be able to stay here on your own?"**

"**And you came here… just so you could tell me that?"**

_**I never thought this guy could be so worthless! To think I actually thought he would say…**_

"**I appreciate your concern, but, you should go home." She said, trying to hide the disappointment. **

"**You know, my mother is very sick and cannot work. I don't have any problems staying here… but I don't want to worry her or cause any trouble, understand?" She asked, hoping he would just leave so she could go back to sulking. **

"**This is… so that… that's how it is…" Harima said. She tried to smile, and he saw it in her eyes. Those eyes that he had seen a million times, but never really looked at. The sadness, the longing… the desperation. She had given up.**

"**I don't like this." He stated.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**Everything! This whole thing!" He yelled. "What's happening right now, the situation you're in, your behavior, your eyes, everything!"**

**Harima took a step towards her.**

"**I will work for you and your mother! With this, your problems will be solved… isn't that right?" **

**Eri took a step back.**

_**He wants to support me? But that will look like we're in love, or married, or something like that!**_

"**But that… What are you saying? Isn't it obvious that that will never work?"**

**Harima took another step towards her.**

"**Besides, it will look like you're the one…who's feeding and taking care of me! I don't want that happening! Never!" She exclaimed.**

_**If that happened… he taking care of me without loving me… it would be better to be married to some stranger! I still have my pride!**_

"**We won't know if it will work until we try it out!" Harima exclaimed.**

_**Why am I trying so hard? I don't want her to marry that guy… but did I just offer to take care of her… like a husband? I need another reason… think Kenji! Aha!**_

"**Don't think that I'm doing this because I want something in return! I'm only returning the favor for that time you saved me…" Harima trailed off as he saw a change in her eyes.**

"**Saved you… when?" She asked, confused.**

"**This may seem silly… but it was the time you brought me back to reality. That time you opened my eyes! To tell you the truth… I was in a really tough situation."**

**Harima grabbed her hand.**

"**For that… I will save you!"**

_**He'll….Save me….Does he mean that?**_

"**Believe in me!"**

**Harima leaned close to her face, and looked her straight in the eye.**

"**That's what friends are for!"**

_**Can I…Believe him?….Will he…save me….? Does he….Love me…….?**_

"**Okay then….I have a favor to ask." Eri said.**

"**Anything! Just say it!" Harima exclaimed.**

_**It's now or never Sawachika… you have to try!**_

"**As you know honor and obligation are both very important to my family. It's the reason they called me to come back home. Though honestly this reason doesn't seem very fair or even necessary." She said.**

"**Yeah." Harima agreed, wondering what the favor could be.**

"**But if there were a good reason for me not to return home… I know they would accept it…" She trailed off, trying to find the words.**

_**Just ask!**_** She told herself. **

"**Would you be my fiancé?" She asked, looking him in the eyes as she did so. All her feelings were on the line now. **

"**It's a favor that I ask as friends." She began when he didn't answer right away. She smiled.**

"**Of course, it would only be pretend. Since social status is important to my family, you would need to act accordingly." She looked him in the eye.**

"**Can I ask this of you?" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**She wants me to be her fiancé? Me? But why? I was told she was in love with me… but… Tenma… No! I can't hold out for Tenma! She chose Karasuma! But me and Rich Girl? Even if we pretend… she wants me to be her pretend fiancé? I don't understand! Why would she choose me? I wouldn't be right for her! Wait… her eyes… why are they so sad? That look… true sorrow… She really does… love me?**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eri felt all her hopes come crashing down. She had laid everything on the line… and he had crushed it without even saying anything.**

_**Stupid Whiskers…Everything was on you… and you let me down…**_

"**Hey stupid…" She said, closing her eyes. "I was just kidding." A tear slid down her cheek.**

"**Of course… I am their darling daughter. It's impossible."**

**She pushed him away.**

"**So then… Goodbye!"**

**She turned to leave. His heart stopped.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**No! It can't end like this! Rich Girl can't… she can't leave like this! Ever since I walked her home… I knew she had a sincere streak… but I was always so focused on Tenma! Eri Sawachika… the only person to ever pull off a Twin Hurricane Kick with me… She cut off my beard...then shaved my head…and yet she still tried to keep my cap on. To help me… Then, she asked me to dance, even with her broke leg and my bald head… She was never afraid to be seen with me…even with even with her reputation. She looked so happy when I ate her rice balls… then she asked me those questions for the culture festival… was she asking those for herself? Then when we spent the night in that temple… that giggle… and when she shared the blanket with me…sharing the lion costume for the new year… spending the day lost with no money on what could be called a date… the notes in Tokyo… our promise… her being kidnapped by that creep Max… saving her… and then her saving me after Tenma… All those times we shared… could it be this feeling of love…? Whether it is or not, I won't let her leave like this! She's the only one that's accepted me for who I am! Even Tenma couldn't do that! I have no choice. I'll be her fiancé, and if I fall in love with her… then so be it!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harima reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned, tears streaming down her face. **

"**I accept!" He yelled. This time, her heart stopped.**

"**I will do whatever you ask." He said, his eyes sincere. She smiled, and blushed, but she didn't care. Did he reciprocate her feelings? He must! She hugged him tightly, and cried into his chest.**

"**You…you're completely stupid." She said, not knowing what else she could say.**

"**Hey! What are you! Stop that! Come on!" Harima exclaimed, looking down at her. She really did look cute though. He couldn't deny it. Suddenly they heard a noise. Eri turned to see Mikoto and Akira, the latter of which was holding a camera.**

"**This is… we're here…on the second floor…" Mikoto said, shocked. Akira snapped a quick picture. Eri did the first thing that came to her mind. She shoved Harima down the stairs.**

"**NO!" She screamed, blushing a deep red.* Harima pushed himself upright, and despite himself, smiled. She had given him a reason to live alright.**

"**Hey, Rich Girl!" He shouted. Eri looked down the stairs, feigning anger.**

"**What do you want now, Whiskers?" She asked.**

"**We need to go ring shopping tomorrow, right?" He asked, walking back up the banister. She blushed even more, then nodded.**

"**Yes. We need to make it official." She stated.**

"**Tanako." Harima said, glancing at Akira. "Get that camera ready." Akira nodded, and Harima grabbed Eri by the waist. **

"**What are you-" She was cut off by the kiss. Akira snapped a picture, and after three or four seconds, Harima stepped back. **

"**Official enough for you, Rich Girl?" He asked. Eri reached up to touch her lips, then turned away to hide the darker blush now gracing her features.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Whiskers." She said. Harima nodded, and started walking down the stairs.**

"**I'll call you in the morning, and pick you up around three so we can go shopping." Harima said, making for the door. **

"**If we're going to do this, we're doing it right." With that, he was gone. Eri turned to Mikoto, and then smiled.**

"**I'm engaged." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: My variation of Manga Chapter 280 of School Rumble. The asterisk is where the manga chapter ends. As you guys can probably tell by now, all of these one-shots are tied together, but being wrote during different times of the couples life. Anyway,**

**-Raptor, out.**


End file.
